The invention is directed to a semiconductor memory having a recognition circuit for signal changes which deactivates a pre-charge circuit given appearance of a signal change.
A semiconductor memory of this type is disclosed by EP-A-0 107 415, incorporated herein. In the recognition circuit for signal changes therein, an output signal is derived from every address signal change, this output signal being first supplied to a control input of the pre-charge circuit at which it initiates a deactivation thereof. Secondly, the output signal is supplied via a delay unit to a second control input of the precharge circuit at which it effects a re-activation thereof. The delay unit thus delays the output signal by a fixed time span that must be provided for the most time-consuming memory access.